Consequences
by SerenaHikari
Summary: Dawn accuses Paul of him cheating on her. Paul isn't amused so he gives her a punishment. Contains Lime and Minor Lemon. ONE-SHOT (Ikarishipping)


**"Put it away now." Demanded a familiar blunette.**

**"I don't see what the hell your problem is." Frowned a grumpy Paul.**

**"You know exactly what my problem is! You're always on that phone doing CRAP!" **

**The purple haired teenager smirked at his girlfriend. She looked so cute when she was mad at him, but this was another complete stage of cute. No.. No. Not cute. But should I say SEXY. It turned him on in a way.**

**"HELLO!?" Screamed Dawn.**

**"What? Sheesh Woman. Why are you so mad?" Paul rolled his eyes in disapproval.**

**Paul and Dawn have been dating exclusively for 3 years ever since Ash continued his journey to the Unova region. She continued to pursue her dream by participating in Pokemon contests as a Pokemon Coordinator. Although, Dawn took a break due to a major lost which caused Depression for her. Paul saw her crying in Veilstone City's Pokemon center and ever since then, They became friends and thus eventually a "COUPLE." Dawn however doesn't seem like Paul is taking their relationship seriously. **

**"Why am I mad? Well you should figure that out for your damn self! You are never romantic towards me EVER!" The blunette's eyes teared up.**

**Why was she crying? She knew damn well that he had strong feelings towards her. He was just not that type to show much emotion. **

**"Paul are you cheating on me or something!? Why the hell is that phone so important to you? You pay attention to it more than me." **

**And that's when it hit him. Dawn always accuses Paul of cheating. He doesn't get the fact of why she does it. She just does. It irritates Paul to the fact where he wants to jump off a bridge.**

**"You really don't get it do you?" The purple haired teenaged sighed.**

**"What is there not to get Paul? I get it completely. Just go find another girl better than me."**

**Before you knew it, the purple haired boy tackled his girlfriend into the couch. He kissed her passionately and slowly making her moan a bit.**

**"Paul..? What are you.."**

**Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off with another kiss. This time more roughly, while their two mouths met Paul slowly entered his tongue in her mouth causing her to breath heavily. The blunette was surprised by this action, at least all that complaining pulled off because she was LOVING this. **

**Paul slowly worked his way up. He placed his hand up his girlfriend's shirt touching her breasts. He smirked at this and completely pulled off her shirt. He then unstrapped the back of her bra. He slowly cupped her now fully formed B cup breasts with both of his hands making her gasp in pleasure. **

**Paul was enjoying this. Why couldn't he have done this earlier? Her body figure was perfect. Nicely formed breasts and curves. Her ass felt good against his crotch too.**

**Paul then placed his hand on her "special" area and gently massaged it. He had gotten her wet instantly. **

**"Paul.. Give me more" moaned Dawn **

**Paul ignored what his girlfriend said. He wanted to TEASE her. In fact, he was gonna make her beg for it. After all, she did deserve it. She shouldn't have accused him of cheating. **

**Paul slowly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. Dawn smirked. But little did she know. Paul slowly removed her panties and kissed her inner thighs. He slowly licked her inner thigh working up to her "special" place. Slowly he inserted two of his fingers into her vagina and went in and out causing her to moan in pleasure.**

**"Baby.. Ugh fuck." Moaned dawn**

**Paul loved the sight of this. As much as he wanted to fuck her. He couldn't. He had to teach her a lesson. He slowly removed his fingers once more and licked her wetness off the tip of his fingers.**

**Paul then grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed it against Dawn's pussy. He then inserted his tip into her vagina to tease her. She gasped and pulled Paul closer so can can go in deeper but he pulled away. Dawn was confused.**

**"Paul baby.. Go deeper."**

**Paul smirked and zipped back his pants. "I'm done for the night princess."**

**"W-wah.. Why!?"**

**"Because this was just a tease baby, no one told you to accuse me of cheating. You should have known you was gonna get some consequences."**

**The purple haired boy walked away and the blunette stood on the couch naked and puzzled. **


End file.
